vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sento Kiryu
|-|Sento Kiryu= |-|Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank= |-|RabbitTank Sparkling= |-|RabbitTank Hazard Form= |-|RabbitRabbit Form= |-|TankTank Form= |-|Genius Form= Summary Sento Kiryu (桐生 戦兎 Kiryū Sento) is the main protagonist and narrator of Kamen Rider Build. He is a genius theoretical physicist who experiments with Fullbottles to further enhance his abilities as Kamen Rider Build (仮面ライダービルド Kamen Raidā Birudo) to fight against the evil Smash organisms. A man with no memory of his past, he was initially believed to be someone named Taro Satou (佐藤 太郎 Satō Tarō), but his true identity turned out to be someone else. Since the war for the Pandora Box broke out between the three countries, Sento accepted reality for what it was in order to end the war that his previous identity had started. Since the opening of Pandora Box and the resurfacing of his memories, he banded with his former enemies and fought against a common enemy who threatened to destroy Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 8-A, likely far higher | At least 8-A, possible High 6-A | High 6-A Name: Sento Kiryu, Takumi Katsuragi (His true identity), Kamen Rider Build, The Devil's Scientist (Formerly, when he was Takumi Katsuragi) Origin: Kamen Rider Build Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Genius Physicist, Infamous Researcher at Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics (Formerly, when he was Takumi Katsuragi) Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification via FullBottles (He can increse his Speed with Rabbit Fullbottle or his Striking Strength with Gorilla Fullbottle), Rage Power (He gets stronger when he is angry), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Somehow, he can resist Tid's mind control), Enhanced Senses (Somehow, he dodged HellBros's gear shoot that faster than eyes), Can increase his Hazard Level depending on his feeling and emotion |-|Base Form and the 60 main Fullbottle's powers=All of human powers, Transformation with Build Driver and Fullbottles, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks and creations are energy-based), Paralysis Inducement with many finishers and Lock Fullbottle (RabbitTank's Voltex Finish can hold the target with summoned energy chart), Shapeshifting with many Fullbottles, , Ninja Skills and Duplication with 4Koma Ninpoutou (Its special attacks can generate Fire, Wind ,Smoke Manipulation and Teleportation as well including summon clones), Homing Attack with Kaizoku Hassyar (its finisher can home to the target), Superhuman Speed with Rabbit Fullbottle, Diamond Manipulation with Diamond Fullbottle, Flight with Taka, Rocket, Phoenix and UFO Fullbottle, Water Manipulation with Syoubousya and Kujira Fullbottle, Air Manipulation with Soujiki and Senpuki Fullbottle, Plant Manipulation with Rose Fullbottle, Ink Manipulation with Octupus Fullbottle, Light Manipulation with Light Fullbottle, Fire Manipulation with Dragon and Phoenix Fullbottles, Chain Manipulation with Lock Fullbottle, Radiation Manipulation with Same Fullbottle, Honey Manipulation with Kuma Fullbottle, Forcefield Creation with Smapho and Televi Fullbottle |-|RabbitTank Sparkling=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Speed, Bubble Manipulation, Ninja Skills, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Teleportation and Duplication with 4Koma Ninpoutou, Homing Attack with Kaizoku Hassyar |-|Hazard Forms=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification with Hazard Trigger (Raise more power of Best Match Form he used), Berserk Mode (Sento cannot use this form for a long time that make him goes berserk), Superhuman Speed, Flight with Taka Fullbottle, Homing Attack with Kaizoku Hassyar, Cloud Manipulation, Forcefield Creation with Smapho Fullbottle, Electricity Manipulation |-|RabbitRabbit Form=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Body Control, Superhuman Speed |-|TankTank Form=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into a tank) |-|Genius Form=All of human and the 60 main Fullbottle's powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Superhuman Speed, Biological Manipulation (Can neutralize Nebula Gas in enemy's body as he wishes), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Resist Evolto and Killbus's venom with Genius Fullbottle's power), Power Nullification when amped with Hazard Trigger (Negate the Pandora Panel's effects on Lost Fullbottles) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Emu, Manage to go Toe-to-Toe with Ryuga Banjo, who was a Professional Boxer) | Multi-City Block level (Fought against Grease and Hokuto Trio including Akaba, who can do this), varies via Fullbottles | At least Multi-City Block level (Stronger than before) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Far stronger when he is out of control via Hazard Trigger's effect) | At least Multi-City Block level, possible Multi-Continent level (Stronger than Hazard Forms, Fought against Kamen Rider Evolto, who can fought against Vernage, who can wiped surface of Mars) | Multi-Continent level (Stronger than before, Possibly manage to go One-on-One with Evolto's Black Hole Form) Speed: Normal Human with at least Subsonic reaction speed | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed | Massively hypersonic+ reaction, travel and combat speed, much higher with RabbitRabbit Form (Travels from Earth to the gap between the dimensions in secs by just one leap, RabbitRabbit Form can increase its speed up to a maximum of 1.5x) | At least Massively hypersonic+ reaction, travel and combat speed (Blitzes Evolto's Phase 1 and possibly keeps up his Black Hole Form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City BlockClass | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher | At least Multi-City Block Class, possible Multi-Continent Class, much higher with TankTank Form (TankTank Form can increase its strength up to a maximum of 1.5x.) | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Wall level | Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher | At least Multi-City Block level, possible Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Malee Range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: Devices *'Build Driver:' Transformation device *'Fullbottles:' Transformation trinkets *'Hazard Trigger:' Build's power up device, used to upgrade into a Hazard Form by attaching it to the Build Driver *'Build Phone:' Personal smartphone that can transform into his Rider Machine *'Fullbottle Holder:' Carrying straps for Fullbottles Weapons *'Handheld Weapons' **'Drill Crusher:' Build's personal drill-like weapon. **'Hawk Gatlinger:' Build's gatling gun-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Taka3 or Gatling Fullbottles. Also used by RabbitTank Sparkling Form. **'4Koma Ninpoutou:' Build's katana-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Ninjya or Comic Fullbottles. Also used by RabbitTank Sparkling Form. ** Kaizoku Hassyar: Build's bladed bow-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Kaizoku or Densya Fullbottles. Also used by RabbitTank Sparkling Form. ** Fullbottle Buster: Build's personal chainsaw-like and cannon-like weapon, accessed by any form that uses the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle. Also used by Genius Form. * Suit-equipped weapons **'Rabbit Foot Shoes:' Build's rabbit-like spring shoe accessed by any form that uses the Rabbit Fullbottle. **'Tank Roller Shoes:' Build's tank-like tread shoe accessed by any form that uses the Tank Fullbottle. **'Muscle Glove:' Build's gorilla-like gauntlet accessed by any form that uses the Gorilla Fullbottle. **'BLD Prism Glove:' Build's diamond-like glove accessed by any form that uses the Diamond Fullbottle. **'Solstall Wings:' Build's hawk-like wings accessed by any form that uses the Taka Fullbottle. **'Onmitsu Scarf:' Build's ninja scarf accessed by any form that uses the Ninjya Fullbottle **'Giant Scratcher:' Build's panda-like gauntlet accessed by any form that uses the Panda Fullbottle. **'Space Ride Arm:' Build's rocket-like missile accessed by any form that uses the Rocket Fullbottle. **'Spine Knuckle:' Build's hedgehog-like tekko accessed by any form that uses the Harinezumi Fullbottle. **'Multi Deluge Gun:' Build's fire engine-like hose accessed by any form that uses the Shoubousha Fullbottle. **'Gold Lio Gauntlet:' Build's lion-like gauntlet accessed by any form that uses the Lion Fullbottle. **'Long Range Cleaner' and Trash Converter: - Build's vacuum cleaner-like weapons accessed by any form that uses the Soujiki Fullbottle. **'Bind Master Key:' Build's key-like accessory/batting weapon accessed by any form that uses the Lock Fullbottle. **'Train Gauntlet:' Build's train-like wrist guard accessed by any form that uses the Densya Fullbottle. **'Twist Lash Arm:' Build's octopus-like whips accessed by any form that uses the Octopus Fullbottle. **'Shade Breaker' and BLD Light Bulb Shoulder: Build's light bulb and circuit breaker-like weapons accessed by any form that uses the Light Fullbottle. **'Flame Reviber' and Empirial Wings: Build's Phoenix-like gauntlet and wings accessed by any form that uses the Phoenix Fullbottle **'Demolition One' and BLD Arsenal Shoulder: Build's robot-like claw arm accessed by any form that uses the Robot Fullbottle **'Wolfatal Claw:' Build's wolf-like claw accessed by any form that uses the Wolf Fullbottle **'Build Pad Shield:' Build's Build Phone-like shield accessed by any form that uses the Smapho Fullbottle **'Ibalash Arm:' Build's thorn-like gauntlet accessed by any form that uses the Rose Fullbottle **'Batrotor Blade' Build's helicoptor-like rotor accessed by any form that uses the Helicopter fullbottle **'BLD Tora Fight Glove' and Jungle Foot Shoes: Build's tiger-like glove and shoe accessed by any form that uses the Tora Fullbottle **'Inbay Dodge Shoes:' Build's UFO-like shoe accessed by any form that uses the UFO Fullbottle **'Navy Chest Armor' and BLD Spout Glove: Build's whale-like chestplate and glove accessed by any form that uses the Kujira Fullbottle **'HZ Deadly Gloves' and HZ Vanish End Shoes: Build's gloves and shoes accessed by any Hazard Form Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He is a Genius in several fields of science and can create many Rider's devices, Can create the copies of alien devices (Evol Trigger and Evol Driver) to fight against Evolto named "Build Driver" and "Hazard Trigger", Mastering the usage of in his technology a Gas that warps Physics and Space-Time (The Sky Wall notably had Bugster Viruses in them which is not found in Build's Universe but rather Ex-Aid's), Fixed a Time Machine without prior knowledge on how said Time Machine works (The Time Mazines in Heisei Generations Forever), and cultivated and activated inert Evolt Cells despite Evolt being a completely alien life form Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers *'Drill Crusher' **'Vortex Break (Blade Mode):' Channels the energy of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash, it can be variable depending on Fullbottle he used **'Vortex Break (Gun Mode):' Channels the energy of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast, it can be variable depending on Fullbottle he used *'Hawk Gatlinger' **'Full Bullet:'Spinning the Revol-Magazine ten times causes the gun to surround the target with a white energy spherical graph, trapping all enemies mid-air before firing at them with bullets that take the form of energy hawks *'4Koma Ninpoutou' **'Clone Jutsu:' Creates a number of clones of himself that attack together **'Fire Jutsu:' Delivers a flaming slash attack **'Wind Jutsu:' Creates a tornado around the blade **'Stealth Jutsu:' Teleports a short distance away in a puff of smoke *'Kaizoku Hassyar' **'Kaizoku Densya:' Fires a green and azure energy train from the Kaizoku Hassyar that not only rams into the enemy, but shoots azure energy discs as well *'Fullbottle Buster' **'Fullbottle Break:' Activated by inserting a single Fullbottle into the Fullbottle Buster to deliver a powerful slash or blast depending on Fullbottle it used **'Just Match Break:' Activated by inserting two Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster to deliver a powerful slash or blast depending on Fullbottles it used **'Miracle Match Break:' Activated by inserting three Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster to deliver a powerful slash or blast depending on Fullbottles it used **'Ultimate Match Break:' Activated by inserting four Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster to deliver a powerful slash or blast depending on Fullbottles it used **'FullFull Match Break:' Activated by inserting the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle into the Fullbottle Buster to deliver a powerful slash or blast ***'FullFull Match Break (Tank Mode):' Build's lower body transforms into a pair of tank treads, the cannons on his shoulder armor flip forward, and Build rolls around the battlefield while continuously shooting his target target, ending the barrage with a large blast of energy that gives off blue electricity Best Match's finishers *'Vortex Finish:' Best Match's finisher depending on Best Match Form he uesd **'RabbitTank:' Dives underground to send a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up, and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line **'GorillaMond:' It has two variations *** Uses the BLD Prism Glove to create a gust full of diamonds and uses the Muscle Glove to punch them at the enemy. The diamonds creates a tornado that causes a human to separate from his/her Smash form, then Build punches the Smash inside the tornado, destroying it *** Stops an enemy's projectile attack in mid-air with the BLD Prism Glove, altering the projectile's atomic structure into a diamond shield. He then punches the shield with the Muscle Glove, shattering it and sending the shards flying at the enemy at high speeds. **'RocketPanda:' Surrounds the enemy with a white, oval-shaped energy chart, then uses the Space Ride Arm to fly at the enemy and performs a series of slashes with the Giant Scratcher. The chart goes up as Build continues to slash the enemy **'FireHedgehog:' Extends the Multi Deluge Gun and uses it to stab the enemy, then fills them up with water and surrounds them with a white energy chart before jumping up such that he's perpendicular with the ground, then dropping down, and punching the enemy with the Spine Knuckle **'LionCleaner:' Uses the Long Range Cleaner to suck the enemy towards him, holding it in place, before coating the Gold Lio Gauntlet in yellow energy, then firing off an energy lion head that bites the opponent on contact **'KeyDragon:' Fires several chains from the Bind Master Key to bind the opponent in place before creating and throwing a powerful dark blue fireball, that detonates upon impact **'OctopusLight:' Fires an orb of jet-black ink from the head of the Twist Lash Arm that traps the enemy before snaring them with its tentacles, then using both the Shade Breaker and BLD Light Bulb Shoulder to shock the trapped enemy **'PhoenixRobo:' Covers himself in a bird-shaped flame before ramming the enemy into the air, then flies after the enemy before repeatedly ramming into it **'SmaphoWolf:' Surrounds himself with a ring of energy smartphone icons before a black energy wolf shadow circles it, leaps out, and rams into any enemy within the ring **'RoseCopter:' It has two variations ***Removes the Batrotor Blade from his back, then covers it in red energy rose vines as it starts spinning before flying at the enemy for a slashing attack ***Flies with the Batrotor Blade on his back as he catches any escaping targets with the vine summoned by the Ibalash Arm before dragging his target to the spinning rotor to be sliced with **'ToraUFO:' Generates a pink, energy UFO that rams into any enemy before sucking them up and shredding them to pieces **'KujiraJet:' Floods the area in front of him and goes underwater, then a giant whale comes up and boosts Build with its blowhole allowing Build to fly out of the water, and perform a powerful kick at the enemy **'KirinCyclone:' Flies to the enemy with his fan arm, then summons an energy giraffe neck and attacks the enemy with it As RabbitTank Sparkling Form *'Sparkling Finish:' It has two variations **Delivers a powerful bubbly kick attack at the enemy **Leaps high into the air before creating a red and blue energy chart for a blackhole/wormhole. He then dives down through the wormhole, and kicks. The wormhole is also capable of sucking in and disintegrating opponents' attacks With Hazard Trigger *'Overflow:' **'RabbitTank:' Touch the enemy to deliver electricity that paralyze the enemy or rushes at the enemy at maximum speed **'HawkGatling:' Performs a series of blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger while flying around the enemy with the Solstall Wings **'KaizokuRessya and KeyDragon:' Repeatedly punches the enemy with his HZ Deadly Gloves delivering purple shockwaves on impact **'SmaphoWolf:' Delivers a powerful punch, summoning a wolf-like energy projection which "bites" down on the enemy *'Hazard Finish:' **'RabbitTank:' Coats his right foot in dark purple energy before delivering a powerful side kick **'HawkGatling:' Traps the enemy in a black cloud and performs a series of purple blasts with the Hawk Gatlinger *'RabbitRabbit Finish:' RabbitRabbit Form's finisher by Jumping into the air, Build stretches his leg towards the opponent, and pulling his body towards his foot, connects with the target, with the resulting impact sending his opponent flying As Genius Form *'Genius Attack:' Turns the Vortex Lever once and channels the energy of all 30 biotic Fulbottles, making the red, magenta, and orange parts of his body glow before delivering a punch covered in red energy *'Genius Break:' Turns the Vortex Lever two times and channels the energy of all 30 abiotic Fullbottles, making the blue, cyan, and violet parts of his body glow before delivering a side kick covered in blue energy that creates a shockwave upon impact and sends the enemy flying. *'Genius Finish:' It has three variations **Performs an enhanced version of RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish, with the graph being rainbow colored and Build emitting rainbow-colored gas in order to accelerate into the enem **Performs a side kick covered in red, blue, and gold sparks of energy that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact **Delivers a punch that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact Key : Sento Kiryu | Kamen Rider Build | RabbitTank Sparkling Form | Hazard Forms | RabbitRabbit and TankTank Form | Genius Form Gallery Kamen Rider Build Be The One - PANDORA feat. Beverly| Kamen Rider Build - Ready Go!! Kamen Rider Build - Build Up Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Medley Kamen Rider Build all Henshin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Geniuses Category:Transformation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Rage Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Organic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Speedsters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Flight Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Drill Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Wing Users Category:Key Users Category:Blade Users Category:Chain Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Dragons Category:Bears Category:Birds Category:Rabbits Category:Tanks Category:Plant Users Category:Robots Category:Animal Users Category:Earth Users